


Fool Me Again

by myxstorie



Category: A.B.C.-Z, Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr., Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-24
Updated: 2011-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 05:37:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2013003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myxstorie/pseuds/myxstorie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tottsu doesn't like to think he's a particularly gullible person.</p>
<p>For Rin, prompt 'Now I know what a fool I've been, but if you kiss me now, I know you'll fool me again' - ♫</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fool Me Again

Tottsu doesn't like to think he's a particularly gullible person.

He doesn't like to think it, but he has it proved to him on a startlingly regular basis. Every time one of his group loiter in the corridor, he's the first to go into their break room. Every time one of Kisumai turn up with a surprise lunch, he's the first to open the bento. Every time a teeny, tiny junior pokes their head in the door and announces, with wide, terrified eyes, that there's been an accident and they need to come quickly, he's the first one on the scene. And every time he gets soaked through, or finds liver in his food, or falls over a giggling pile of limbs in the middle of the floor (that inevitably turns out to be Fumi and Fujigaya), he's reminded again of how much he needs to think more carefully before trusting his colleagues so implicitly.

Sometimes he manages it for a little while - once he even made it two days without incident - but it never takes long before he's back to assuming the best (or the worst, depending on the situation) because Tottsu knows that the one day he doesn't eat the food will be the one time someone really is being generous, and the one time he doesn't go running at the first sign of trouble will be the one time someone really is in desperate need of help.

Fujigaya's the worst, really, and no matter how many pranks the other man pulls on him, Tottsu can't stop himself blindly walking into every single one. However, unlike everyone else who has figured out how much fun it is to pull the wool over Tottsu's eyes, Fujigaya always, always makes up for it. Whether it's when they get home later that day, or in a quiet corner while everyone else is in rehearsals, or in an unlocked closet on their lunch break, every time Fujigaya will wrap a hand around his wrist and pull him close, eyes fluttering closed as he lets out a soft breath before covering Tottsu's mouth with his own. Whether Fujigaya's kisses are soft and sweet, or more hard and needy, Tottsu always finds himself melting and responding in kind, hands bunching in the back of Fujigaya's shirt or in his new, short hair. He misses being able to tangle his fingers in the long, curled strands, misses being able to pull it loose from its ponytail and muss it up even more, but there's always plenty of other places for his hands to rest, like Fujigaya's neck, his waist, his belt loops, and Tottsu can't find it in him to care all that much that the hair's gone when Fujigaya's kissing him like he's oxygen.

The next time Fujigaya switches out Tottsu's hair straighteners with an old, broken pair, Tottsu almost catches him in the act, but instead he sneaks back out before Fujigaya notices him and hides around the corner until the other man leaves. When he switches the straighteners on later that day and they start to smoke, Tottsu doesn't screech and panic like he normally would, just turns them off (and unplugs them from the wall), wanders sedately down the hall to Kisumai's break-room and drags Fujigaya back out with him.

Nobody bats an eyelid, but they do get a leer and a long, slow wink from Kitayama just before the door closes behind them.


End file.
